The invention relates to a device for mounting a functional component in a support subjected to severe physical conditions (vibrations, temperatures, aging) capable of deforming the support, this deformation exerting on the supported component torques liable to deform the component and to compromise his function.
The invention relates especially to the mounting of an optical component and of an antenna reflector in a spacecraft.
By way of example, the mounting of a mirror (the primary mirror of a telescope), in a spacecraft will be described thereafter for explaining the invention.
Mounting devices for supporting an astronomical mirror in a spacecraft are known and exemplified for instance in the following publications.
SUPPORT AND TESTING OF LARGE ASTRONOMICAL MIRRORS (The University of Arizona and Kitt Peak National Observatory, July 1968);
STRUCTURAL DESIGN FOR LARGE SPACE TELESCOPES (NASA, A workshop held at Huntsville (Alabama) Apr. 29-May 1, 1969);
LST PHASE A STUDY, Vol. III "Design Analysis and Trade studies" (OPFI Optical Systems division of KOLLSMAN INSTRUMENT CORPORATION, Final Report, Jan. 8, 1973);
French Patent Publication No. 2,180,252 (November, 1973) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,040.
Mounting devices as known comprise ball and socket attachments alone or combined with flexible strips.
Such attachments either alone or combined, have drawbacks:
clearances in the transmissions, either by construction or under the effect of vibrations during the departure of the spacecraft; PA1 aging difficult to expect; PA1 jamming when the device works in space. PA1 a first flexible blade rigidly secured to the support and extending along a first axis towards the component; PA1 an intermediate piece to which are fixed without clearance the other ends of the blades of said first pair and of said second pair.
Consequently, the stability of the component is not secured and generally is not sufficient.